


SH

by Snow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why sign your name in texts to people you already know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SH

Sherlock first began the habit of signing his texts after Mycroft started switching phone numbers every six weeks, then every three. 

Mycroft had memorized Sherlock's number before Sherlock even knew it, but that, Mycroft was sure, was part of the point, the poke.

Perhaps the habit hadn't been meant to stick, or to extend beyond Mycroft, but then there were the police, clients, John.

And every time that Mycroft intercepted a text from Sherlock, it didn't matter who it was to, there were those same two letters.

SH

How convenient, it was almost like Sherlock telling him to shut up.


End file.
